This invention relates generally to providing bundled services to user applications having access to a computer system through an open application programming interface (API) and, more particularly, to network-based methods and systems for providing security and other services for software applications that are granted access to a service provider computer system through application calls in an open API architecture.
There are service provider companies that provide a variety of services to numerous consumers. These service provider companies utilize computer systems to provide these services. For example, in the financial industry, companies such as large banks, interchange networks and payment networks provide certain financial services to consumers, companies and other banks. Oftentimes, these service provider companies provide services that include receiving, processing and storing financial data in computer systems managed by the service provider or other companies.
Software developers around the world are able to develop computer programs, sometimes called applications that are configured to utilize data such as the data stored within computer systems used by certain service provider companies. Of course, in order for these computer programs to use such data, the developer programs must be able to access the data. One way to access the data stored by these service provider companies is through an open application programming interface (API).
Additionally, such applications may have security issues in that data collected on their websites may be sensitive personal data that must be protected. Managing security for data from a website is often complex, time-consuming and expensive. Logins and passwords must be managed, data may need to be encrypted and decrypted, generating keys, which must be managed, and digital signatures may also be used, which must be managed as well.